Trophies
Trophies are for players who have accomplished various events. While some trophies, once earned, cannot be lost (e.g seniority and competition trophies), others will vanish if the player ceases to meet the requirements for that trophy (e.g, number of golden apple coats). There are two types of trophy; One is tiered, usually starting at bronze, and working up through silver and gold until you reach diamond - the highest tier. Each tier has three stages, I.e, there are 3 bronze trophies, 3 silver etc. Tiered trophies include those for seniority and for golden apple collections, amongst others. The other trophies are not tiered. These trophies are for completed collections, e.g, all the coats of a breed. Trophies: Coats by Breed - there are several separate trophies for this category; one for each breed. For each trophy, you must own all the coats of that breed - e.g to earn the Shetland Coats trophy, you must own all 23 coats. Breeder of each Species - be the breeder of all 5 species; horse, pony, Pegasus, unicorn, winged unicorn, draft horse and donkey. Breeder of each Breed - be the breeder of all breeds. All Coats - own all the coats of all the breeds, i.e, earn all of the coats trophies. Pegasus - be the breeder of a Pegasus of each breed. Unicorn - be the breeder of a unicorn of each breed. Breeder for 2 Years - be the breeder of a horse (excluding Special, Divine, Wild or Wandering horses) born every month over the past 2 years. Olympian God - these are tiered, and are awarded for being the breeder of Divine/special horses. The trophies are awarded as follows; 1st bronze: 1 Divine/Special 2nd bronze: 5 Divine/specials 3rd bronze: 10 Divine/Specials 1st silver: 15 Divine/Speicals Falabellas - be the breeder of all Falabellas. Sleipnirs - be the breeder of all varieties of Sleipnir. Balios - be the breeder of all varieties of Balios. Greyfell - be the breeder of all varieties of Greyfell. Water Divines - be the breeder of all the Water Divines; Snow, Mist, Ocean, Frost, Snowflake. Mythological Divines - be the breeder of all the Mythological Divines; Sleipnir, Xanthos, Croesus, Balios, Greyfell. Gemstone Divines - be the breeder of all the Gemstone Divines; Ruby, Emerald, Topaz, Jade, Amethyst, Pearl, Diamond, Quartz, Saphire, Amber. Planet Divines - be the breeder of all the Planet Divines; Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Io, Sun. Wind Divines - be the breeder of all the Wind Divines; Eurus, Skeiron, Iapyx, Libonotus, Boreas, Zephyrus, Notus, Caicias, Lips, Apeliotes, Euronotus. Divines/Specials - be the breeder of all Divine and Special horses. Talented Trainer - tiered; awarded for being the breeder of Wild Horses; 1st bronze; 1 Wild Horse 2nd bronze; 2 Wild Horses 3rd bronze; 5 Wild Horses Golden Apple - tiered; awarded for collecting golden apple coats; 1st bronze; 1 coat 2nd bronze; 10 coats 3rd bronze; 50 coats 1st Silver: 100 coats Retired Apple - tiered; awarded for collecting retired golden apple coats; 1st bronze; 1 coat 2nd bronze; 5 coats 3rd bronze; 10 coats 1st silver; 25 coats 2nd silver; 50 coats 3rd silver; 100 coats Rare Retired Apple - tiered; awarded for collecting rare (100 or less copies) retired golden apple coats; 1st bronze; 1 coat 2nd bronze; 2 coats 3rd bronze; 5 coats 1st silver; 10 coats Golden Apple by Colour - own a Golden Apple in every colour. Golden Apple by Species - own a Golden Apple for each species. Retired Apple by species - own a retired coat for each species. 5th Element - own each 5th Element coat. Pegasus Element - own the Pegasus version of each 5th Element coat. Unicorn Element - own the unicorn version of each 5th Element coat. Bewitched Pumpkin - own each Bewitched Pumpkin coat. Animal Friend - tiered; awarded for collecting horses with companion animals; 1st gold; 1 animal 2nd gold; 2 animals 3rd Gold; 5 animals 1st diamond; 10 animals 2nd diamond; 15 animals 3rd diamond; 20 animals Companions - own all the companion animals. Divine Companion - own all the divine companions. Ghost Companion - own all the ghost companion varieties. Dragon Companion - own all the dragon companion varieties. Days Registered - tiered: awarded for number of days registered; 1st bronze; 25 days 2nd bronze; 50 days 3rd bronze; 100 days 1st silver; 200 days 2nd silver; 300 days 3rd silver; 400 days 1st gold; 500 days 2nd gold; 600 days 3rd gold; 700 days 1st diamond; 800 days 2nd diamond; 900 days 3rd diamond; 1000 days Birthdays - tiered: awarded for years registered; 1st bronze; 1 years 2nd bronze; 2 years 3rd bronze; 3 years 1st silver; 4 years 2nd silver; 5 years 3rd silver; 6 years. Fountain - tiered: awarded for winning access to the drinking fountain; 1st bronze; 1 time 2nd bronze; 2 times Trophies - Have won 75 trophies Rosettes - Have won 25 rosettes, for any horse regardless of breed or species in the last 30 days Droppings - Have 5000 droppings Rosettes per Horse - Have won 10 rosettes with the same horse in the last 30 days Grand Prix - Have participated in 200 Grand Prix competitions Victories - Have won 2000 competitions Competitions - Have participated in 10000 competitions Category:Objectives Category:Gameplay